


I'll Be Waiting

by verucasalt123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Casual Sex, Emotions, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She liked to pretend it didn’t bother her, how much she looked forward to seeing him.</p>
<p>Thank you Wicked Awards! Reposting with my prize banner!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hunters_retreat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/gifts).



> This is my first SPN fic in forever, and I rarely write het, so I hope it doesn’t suck. Written for hunters_retreat’s fabulous prompt _under the street lights_.

She’d been there a while; it was cold as fuck and there was no one hanging around. Along the edges of the little duck pond there were a couple of benches and she could see where a running trail snaked through the trees to the south. After getting bored with feeding the ducks, watching them fight for little pieces of hard, toasted bread, Meg checked her phone (not for calls or texts, obviously, just to see what time it was) and started playing a game while she weighed the pros and cons of staying a little longer. 

It was just a feeling she had – and those were usually pretty spot-on – that he’d show up here tonight. Castiel always knew where she was. Visits from him were rare but more than worth waiting for. He’d never told her how he’d managed to keep her _not dead_ status a secret, even from Crowley, but it didn’t really matter all that much. She didn’t want to see anyone except Cas anyway. Aside from the occasional angel who sought him out, the Winchesters were the only other people he regularly kept in touch with, and no matter that she’d helped them out a time or two, Dean and Sam would never want to see her. They’d accepted her assistance when it had been necessary, but the memory of the Harvelle women dying because of her would always trump anything else.

Meg lit a cigarette and wondered for the thousandth time why she was so gone for the angel. They lived similar lives now; wandering most of the time, talking to strangers in various places as they traveled (separately, of course) just to fill the time. Castiel still had a purpose – he helped the Winchesters with their _hunting_ and he checked in on the goings-on in Heaven from time to time. Meg, on the other hand, had nothing. She saw the places she wanted to see, rebuffed most of the advances she received from strangers (not all of them, though – she needed something to tide her over between sporadic hookups with Cas), drank in bars and discovered the things about Earth that she liked. There were more of those than she thought there would be, so she could usually find something enjoyable to fill her time, but she was almost always alone. Not lonely – just alone. That was fine with her, except for this insistent desire for Castiel’s presence. 

Sometimes they’d sit for hours and talk about places they’d been, things they’d done, thoughts they’d wanted to share. But not usually. 

Standard procedure was nights like tonight. The few streetlamps at the edge of the little park flickered and her stomach dropped as she turned to see Cas ten feet away, his purpose clear in his expression. He’d recently ditched what Dean called the _holy tax accountant_ look in favor of more casual jeans, boots, and tonight a knit sweater. She knew he didn’t need any protection from the cold, but he had learned that dressing for the weather helped him blend in when he was in public. Short sleeves when it was thirty degrees outside was noticeable, and noticeable was the last thing Castiel wanted to be. 

In a couple of long strides, he reached the bench where she was sitting. Meg slipped her phone into her jacket pocket and offered Cas a smoke. He declined this time (it still surprised her on the rare occasions when he would accept her offer and smoke with her, making it look like it was something he did every day) so she ditched hers and ground it out in the grass. 

“Have you been waiting long?” he asked, voice as raw as always. 

“Nah. Just checking out the ducks for a while”, she replied, knowing he was well aware that she was lying and had been there for hours. She wished she could just _know_ things like he did – it’s not like she didn’t have any powers at all, but hers were pitiful next to Castiel’s.

One thing she did know was that his greeting had been just a pleasantry. He didn’t really have any interest in how she’d been spending her time today. Not that he never had any interest in having conversations with her, it was just fairly obvious that he didn’t plan on having any long meaningful talks tonight, or on staying with her much longer than it took for him to get what he came there for.

Instead of zapping them off to a motel or an empty house, though, Cas leaned in and grabbed a handful of Meg’s hair, pulling her close and kissing her hard. She gave it all right back to him, the feeling of her tongue in his mouth like the most natural thing in the world. He pulled away long enough to nip at her neck; not hard enough to break skin but hard enough to make her moan. After a few moments of that, Meg was shocked to realize he’d dropped to his knees in front of her, tugged her closer to the edge of the bench and started pulling at her pants. As surprised as she was with this turn of events, she instinctively lifted herself up to make his task easier. 

Once her jeans were down around her calves, Cas took a moment to reach under her shirt and twist her nipples, causing her pussy to get so wet she was practically dripping. 

In a voice she didn’t even recognize as hers, Meg breathed, “Cas…fuck Cas _please_ , so good..”

He gave her a smug look and spread her legs as much as he could with her jeans still holding her feet together, then dipped his head and left a long, slow stripe of his tongue from her vagina to her clit. A full-body shudder engulfed her and she couldn’t even manage to be embarrassed that she whined and bucked up her hips. Castiel wasn’t playing around tonight, he went straight to work eating her out while she gripped the edge of the bench to steady herself. He always knew exactly what to do, what got her off in the best way. He pushed his tongue into her and she was even more turned on to hear _him_ give a moan, as if he were enjoying this as much as she was. He started licking and sucking in earnest, his tongue parting her folds and grazing her clit, stopping just long enough to push his tongue against her and grind it all around her cunt. 

Meg tried to hold it off, wanting this to last as long as possible. Yeah, she wanted to come, but she wanted to try to draw it out, too. She was writhing there on this bench; it was late and no one was around but there were lights dotting the park and leaving them exposed. That only made it hotter for her, and probably for Castiel too. Breathing hard and biting down on her lip to try and muffle her cries of pleasure, she looked down to see him gazing directly into her eyes. 

And no, no, she was not going to be successful, she knew it as she felt her orgasm start to travel up her legs and Cas very suddenly and forcefully pushed two fingers into her hole causing her to tense up, go completely silent and then let out a stream of curses as she came hard enough to squeeze Castiel’s head between her legs. He slowed down but didn’t stop until she was so overly sensitive that she begged.

Easily pulling Meg up off the bench, Castiel pushed his own jeans down past his knees and she started falling toward the ground to suck that magnificent cock of his, but he stopped her with his hands around her hips. A second later, her jeans and boots were off her body and on the ground next to her, and Cas pulled her into his lap. 

“Wouldn’t you prefer that I fuck you now?” he asked, as if that was even a reasonable question. Having his dick inside her was an experience she’d never turn down. Cas kissed her again just once, but enough for her to taste herself on his mouth and in the ever-present stubble on his chin. 

It had been a rhetorical question, but Meg couldn’t help herself from nodding enthusiastically and saying, “Yeah, fuck me, come on Cas, you always make me wait so long-”

She hadn’t meant for that _waiting_ part to slip out but she didn’t have a truckload of brain function after such an intense orgasm. 

There was no more waiting anyway as he lifted her as much as was needed, lined up and shoved himself inside of her, thrusting her back down until her ass was flush with his upper thighs. Meg held onto his shoulders, something in the back of her mind noting how soft his sweater was, as Castiel continued to hold her up just a little while he fucked her at a brutal pace. 

Either he was desperate to get off or he had something else to do and didn’t want to stay there so long, she figured.

Castiel’s grunts and moans were punctuated by more little kisses and bites on her neck. Very quickly, Meg felt her second orgasm rushing toward her and she was very close to screaming as she shuddered and her inner walls clenched around his cock when she came again. 

That served to spur Cas on even more, his fingertips digging into her hips and his dick crashing into her hard. He was usually so quiet during sex, but he let slip a _Fuck, Meg, yeah_ that had her nearly bursting with pride. Too soon, his rhythm started getting erratic and he bit down on her neck as he filled her up with his cum. 

So there they both were, naked and panting and under the lights that led back to the street, holding onto each other’s arms and (for the moment) sated and a bit sex-drunk. 

It didn’t last as long as Meg had hoped, of course. After another very heated kiss, Castiel had both their clothes back in place. He gave a minute or so to inspecting the marks he’d left on Meg’s neck as she wished they weren’t going to disappear right away.

Once they’d calmed down, Cas stood and held his hand out for Meg, which she took right away and stood up only inches from him. 

And this was new – sure, sometimes they talked, sometimes they kissed, but Meg couldn’t recall a time when Castiel had gathered her up in his arms and hugged her with intensity. She certainly wasn’t about to complain.

When he pulled back, he said, “I’m not sure how long it will be until we can see each other again”, the tone of his voice implying that something was going on; something that would involve him and probably Sam and Dean, something very likely Heaven-related. 

“It’s all right”. Meg replied, lying again. “Do what you need to do, you always know how to find me.”

The look on his face was…well, it was almost regretful, like maybe he wasn’t very fond of waiting longer than usual between their romps. Meg put on her brave face, gave him a smile and before she even knew it she was saying, “Doesn’t matter how long, I’ll always be waiting.”

She turned her face into his chest, mortified at the words she’d spoken. Castiel kissed her on the top of her head, two lights in the park sizzled out and broke, and then he was gone.


End file.
